Kaidan Alenko
|-|Mass Effect Foundation= |-|Mass Effect 1/2= |-|Mass Effect 3= - Base Costume= - Alternate Costume= - From Ashes Costume= - N7 Collector's Edition Costume= }} Summary Kaidan Alenko is a human Sentinel and a Systems Alliance Marine. While serving aboard the SSV Normandy, he is a Staff Lieutenant and head of the ship's Marine detail. He's also an initial member of Commander Shepard's squad. Kaidan is a biotic wired with the controversial L2 implants, which are known to cause severe neurological damage to the user. However, he is fortunate enough to only suffer from occasional severe migraines. He is a possible love interest for a female Shepard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, Around High 8-C with physical strikes, 8-A with biotics Name: Kaiden Alenko Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male Age: Around 36 years old by Mass Effect 3 Classification: Human, Biotic, Lieutenant Commander, Spectre, Alliance Navy Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, expert marksman, expert grenadier, expert h2h combatant, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with his mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Hacking, Kinetic/Biotic Barriers, Energy Blasts (In the form of Biotic Explosion), Absorption (In the form of Reave) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to Commander Shepard), Multi-City Block level with biotics/tech abilities (Both subsets of powers are roughly comparable. Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10; Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: Around Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level (Can shrug off multiple strikes from the Shadow Broker without visible injury, took a full body charge from a Krogan that is Wrex's peer, who can destroy drop shuttles) without kinetic barriers; at least City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: 'Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities, average human melee range with punches. 'Standard Equipment: A pistol, an assault rifle, an omni-tool, and a biotic amp. Intelligence: Fairly high. A talented soldier and biotic. Rose to became a Spectre. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers fail to deflect attacks with a high enough energy to surface area ratio (Can safely deflect high-velocity projectiles in-universe, but fail to be effective against in-universe melee attacks and directed energy weapons). The shielding of kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users